


2. Toast at the Banquet

by TalesofAshe



Series: Tales of Kephaream: Scales & Petals [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: All yours, Court, Dragonborn - Freeform, Edging, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Rejection, Unicorns, Wizard, banquet, playing with fire, say my name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofAshe/pseuds/TalesofAshe
Summary: When there's an official banquet at court, what do you do? Try to keep your boyfriend from flirting with the nobles without being obviously in love, of course. And after sitting through the endless agony of watching it transpire you can only do one thing. Bring that boy to your bedroom and fuck him till he's utterly and completely yours.
Relationships: Keris/Daliah
Series: Tales of Kephaream: Scales & Petals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834018





	2. Toast at the Banquet

Keris adjusted the collar of his robes and looked around the room to find where Daliah was seated. He didn't mind these types of social gatherings, in fact, he quite enjoyed banquets, but today was a little different.

Jeltea took a seat beside him at the large table with other court officials.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so agitated at a banquet before." She remarked

He'd found Daliah seated on the other side of the room next to some Ne'pharii Lord and he was already displeased simply with the fact Ne'pharii were known to be charmers and Daliah couldn't resist a good flirt.

He rested his head on his hand and tapped the table irritatedly as he watched them talk.

When he saw the lord whisper something to him he gritted his teeth so hard that Jeltea looked up at him.

"That's it..." He murmured as he wanted to get up but Jeltea stopped him.

"You can't leave until after the toast, you know that."

He grumbled something in agreement and sat back down keeping an eye on Daliah. The lord was getting a little bit too comfortable around him he thought and as the man brought a piece of bread to his mouth Keris got an idea.

" _Furzah_..." He whispered as he lifted a finger from the table for a second.

The piece of bread caught on fire for a split second burning the lord's fingers but disappeared before he actually realised what just happened. He cried out in surprise and looked around. He may not have known what just happened, but Daliah did, and he glanced across the room to find Keris sitting at the table in his luxurious court robes with an especially irritated expression on his face. Daliah grinned at the sight.

_Someone is jealous._

Jeltea looked at Keris and moved in to say something to him, gently touching his thigh under the table.

"You need to calm down a little, you look like a child throwing a tantrum right now." She chuckled.

Keris angrily moved her hand away, not noticing the trickling flames sparking from his hand, and shook his head before composing himself.

"I'm not interested... Let's hope they get this over with quickly, I have work to do..."

He glanced back at Daliah and saw him slowly getting up with a serious look on his face.

He knew that look, and it rarely meant someone would get out unharmed. He was just as jealous as Keris himself.

He sighed and motioned a circle in front of his mouth with his finger.

"Sit your ass back down, now. I'll collect you as soon they get this toast over with." He spoke quietly to not draw attention.

"You shouldn't just throw magic around like that. Dragon or not, it makes us look cheap." Jeltea looked sour and he wasn't sure if she meant it or was just offended he rejected her.

"You should thank me, I think I just saved your life." He grabbed his glass of wine and leaned back in his seat, watching Daliah sit down, ignoring Jeltea for the rest of the event.

\--

After the toast, when everyone started the feast and move about the room to great each other, Keris thought it time to get up. He made his way through the crowd, greeting a couple of nobles or other important people. He slowly made his way over to Daliah, who was still being showered with flirtatious behaviour from the Ne'pharii Lord. As he approached them he held out his hand to greet the man, but as they shook hands Daliah could hear the soft sizzling of burning flesh.

The man pulled back his hand startled by the painful sensation and looked at it.

Keris smiled at him pretending it to be an accident.

"I'm incredibly sorry, must be the Dragons touch, I was unaware it wasn't suppressed..."

The man complained about something and gave him an angry glance before taking off.

"It's amusing to see you so jealous..." Daliah mused as he took a step closer to Keris.

"You're testing my patience letting people look and talk to you like that... Let's go to my room." He sighed as he thought of how he must've been acting like a fool over all this.

"Your room? That's a first..."

"What? Did you want to go out in the gardens instead? I know you're a pretty flower but... I have a nice soft bed waiting to have you in it..."

He took Daliah's hand and gently kissed his fingers as if it was an invitation. He saw his ears curl up a little. He took his hand and carefully led them out of the room without anyone noticing. Carefully guiding him through the several halls till they reached a with ivy overgrown stone wall. There he came to a stop and pulled Daliah close in front of him as he made an elegant twist with his hand towards the door. Daliah watched the Ivy move across the wall to reveal an elegantly carved wooden door.

"Only a handful of people know how to access my room so we don't need to worry about being disturbed..."

"That lady better not be one of them..." He grumbled as he took Keris hand and pulled him through the doorway. Keris chuckled about Daliah's remark.

Daliah was surprised by the big round bed in the centre of the room covered in pillows and a soft, blue, silken blanket. Keris pressed his lips against the top of Daliah's veil smelling his hair while taking off his mantle. Daliah took his hands and pressed them down against his body.

"You're not getting me that easily..." He rolled his head back to look Keris into his charcoal eyes that looked like they had little sparks of fire in them.

"Oh love, did I ever make it seem like you're that cheap... I know my Lil flower likes to make me work for it..." Keris kissed him hard, moving his hands under Daliah's robes to rub his nipples. He felt how Daliah twitched under his touch, making him move one of his hands down between his legs. Daliah tried to catch his breath.

"I'm not fiddling with that robe of yours again..." He huffed as his legs started to tremble.

Keris let go of Daliah and started taking off his belt, the red cover of his robe and unbuttoned several of the buttons at once in a fluid motion that left Daliah stunned.

"That took you mere seconds! How?!" Daliah sat Keris down on the bed as he looked at the fabric, puzzled how he did it.

"Are you sure you were motivated enough last time?" Keris mused, still wearing the robes on his shoulders.

Daliah climbed onto his lap, straddling him, and took off his robes. While he tried to move on to opening up his pants, he felt Keris kiss him along his cheek towards his ear and started to run his forked tongue along the edge of his long, soft, folded ear. He breathed heavily as he managed to pull his pants down a little. Keris placed one of his hands onto Daliah's back while the other gripped his thigh, hungrily pulling him in for a deep kiss. Daliah pressed himself against his chest, rolling his hips against his stomach.

"I want you all to myself..." Keris groaned as he kissed down his neck, both his hands on his backside under his robes, moving his fingers between making him whimper.

"Keris..."

"What is it?" Keris licked down his neck hearing him gasp.

"I want you on me..." Daliah kissed his shoulder as Keris started to take off his robe.

He lifted him up and laid him down on the soft silk bed covers, running his hands along his body. Daliah pulled down his pants to the floor and kissed his stomach before being pushed back down onto the bed.

"I'm going to make you all mine..." Keris murmured to Daliah, parting his legs and pushing them up before pulling his rear up against his pelvis. He groaned as he moved in and pressed Daliah's hands into the bed. He watched Daliah's body arch and shake with every thrust. Letting out passionate moans as he moved one hand over his member.

"Ngghh... F-fuck..." Daliah turned his head to the side glancing at Keris flushed face.

Just when he thought he was going to get properly satisfied, he felt him slow down. Slowly pulling back enough that it was teasing him to the point he thought he'd go crazy.

"Don't stop-p now you idiot-t..." He tried to pull him back in but Keris grinned at him playfully.

"You're not getting spoiled just yet, petal..." He moved his hands to his thighs, up to his calves, pushing his hips in a different angel before slowly sinking back in.

Daliah bit his lip as he moaned and whimpered, moving his hands up to his face, covering his mouth, as if it would help release the tension building up inside him.

"Hey, don't cover your mouth... I want to hear you..."

Daliah moved his hands above his face as he threw back his head with another thrust. He was shaking all over, yearning for the sweet release that just didn't come. Tears started to form in his eyes from the longing.

"Tell me you belong to me..." Keris bent over him to kiss his chest. He could feel his long hair fall around his waist.

"I-I'm-m... Y-yours-s, Nghhh ahh... K-k-...Keris-s..." He couldn't stop shaking when he finally got what he wanted. Wrapping his arms around his neck, moaning more rapidly as he felt waves crash over him.

Keris let go of his legs and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist as he muffled his own moans in Daliah's chest.

"I wish I taught you my true name... I would've loved to hear you cry it out loud." Keris started kissing up his chest till he reached Daliah's soft lips, still trembling.

"W-what is it-t..." Daliah continued to huff and moan softly under the pressure of Keris body.

"I doubt you'll be able to say it now... _Roh'kri ok Drah'ven_... It means Wild Flame of the Dragon" He whispered into his ear.

"R-roh... Hhah... F-fuck y-you." Daliah let out a big sigh before allowing himself to fall asleep in Keris embrace being exhausted as he was.

"Haha... Close enough..." 


End file.
